O' Death
by Death-Key
Summary: His bright blue eyes glimmering dangerously with an unquenched thirst. A thirst that could only be satiated by the girl's soul. Ciel Phantomhive was no more. Au. Slight Ooc. Ciel x Oc . Ciel x Sebastian.


_**O'death**_

_**Author's Note:**_ My first fan fiction since forever. Anyways, there may be a lot of things that are incorrect, I know because I have not truly read/watched anything related to Kuro, but I hope it will not be entirely horrible, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Just to warn people, Ciel appears to be in his early 20's. Please send constructive critics or just tell me if you like the story and If I should continue. Slight Au. The beginning is unclear and is hinting at things.

* * *

" Who are you? "

She called quietly as her form stood still in the center of the darkened room, large magenta orbs cutting through, glimmering questionably at the retreating figure's illuminated back; but it wasn't just his back, light seemed to ghost around him, caressing him in a most loving way. It seemed he was the only one that brought light to the dark room.

He stopped mid step, just perhaps a few feet away from her but even then, as he stood still with rigid shoulders, he made no indication that he'd heard her or even that he knew of her presence.

The thought that he may not know she existed right behind him or simply that he had been ignoring her caused the girl to nibble nervously at her lower lip, causing small nips and the flavor of salt to leak through to her tongue. The darkness had started to creep further into her, causing her to feel almost, desperate in a way.

" Who are you? "

She called once again as she took a small sampling step forward her brows furrowed in fear as her heart fluttered painfully causing her hands to instantly clasp over it. A slight gasp escaped her lips causing her eyes to widened when wispy clouds came forward.

' What? '

Her form shivered, but she could not truly feel the cold that had started to wound around her body, she only felt the increasing flutter of pain in her heart and the locking of her joints, her bones, everything. It seemed as if gravity had begun to push on her, crushing her with out truly doing so.

The figure whose attention she had been trying to grab from the beginning of her nightmare finally turned. Slate orbs with a hint of blue clashed with her frightened magenta, it caused her lungs to hum in an almost disapproving notion causing the girl to cough and splutter, what was happening to her?

The male stared her down, watching as her eyes widened in panic and confusion, it seemed as if she had wanted to claw at her throat, he turned away as he saw her eyes gloss over, from near death or tears, he did not know, nor did he care.

' Do it. '

The voice had entered his mind with out him knowing it, the boy cringed inwardly at the sound of the familiar voice - the same voice that at one time in his human life, he had commanded, the one that now commanded him.

' … '

The boy's lips formed a thin line, he had been disapproving from the beginning, not wanting to bring the reality of his new life to light, by binding , by stealing this girl from death , he would be deemed as what he truly was, a demon.

' Do it. '

The voice taunted him, the same voice that as a human child made him relent, for he could never disobey his demon butler.

A soft hiss filtered through his lips as his eyes traveled to the small girl's, magenta wide and almost hazed over with a milky substance gazed back at him. She was so young, about the same age he had been when he had first entered the contract. His expression stiffened into the nonchalant mask he knew so well, and with a small smile spoke to her.

" Nanette Mayfair, your life will end in approximately 3 minutes and 45 seconds, but, if you consent, I can stop it. "

He slowly walked towards her small form, eyes now gleaming in an inhumanly way. The girl's eyes seemed to clear slightly as he neared allowing her a moment to gaze at his handsome face. Her hands fell from her chest, as if exceedingly heavy.

" Enter into a contract with me. Speak your consent and all this can go away. "

He bent now, to her level, a small charming smile adorning his pale features. The girl choked back, her lungs now, she couldn't seem to draw breathe from them, she could feel a soft warm liquid travel down her chin.

The man waited patiently beside her, he looked almost hopeful that the girl would refuse him and just go as she could, but the look in her eyes, the comfort she found being near him, was enough to tell him that she would consent to the contract; children when frightened will fall into the arms of an stranger no matter the danger.

The little girl cried out as she tried desperately to catch breath in her aching lungs. Her eyes drove wildly into the male, her head bobbing up and down as fast as it would go.

Ciel felt his heart sink, so, he would be performing the task he had not wanted to accomplish, damn, he was never good at following orders, especially others orders and that is what he would be doing once he became her demon, following her around until she perished once again.

His thoughts were not displayed in his emotions as he shifted closer to the girl, squatting, taking her small frame and hugging it to his body in an almost comforting way. Hands cradling her head against his shoulder.

" Then, sleep, rest, and I shall find you when you wake. "

He bent down, his lips finding the center of her forehead, pecking it. The girl gave a soft gasp as she faded from the male's arms, her body crumbling to glittering dust, leaving behind nothing.

The male looked up, his arms still positioned in a way as if he were still holding her small body within them. His bright blue eyes glimmering dangerously with an unquenched thirst. A thirst that could only be satiated by the girl's soul.

Ciel Phantomhive was no more.


End file.
